Chapter 6: Wolf Lord's Demise
Chapter 6 “Wolf Lord’s Demise.” “Jen!” Lean opened the door to his hotel room, entering the hallway. He was wearing his black jacket and a red t-shirt under it. He was wearing green short jeans and he had untidy hair, he did not bother doing his hair when he saw Jen had disappeared. “Jen!” At that moment the door where Sara and Jen went through previously opened automatically. Curiously but also cautiously, Lean approached the opened door and went through it, finding himself inside the same staircase as Sara and Jen were. “Jen!” Lean continued shouting through the staircase. “Jen! Are you in here?” No response. Obviously if he had heard nothing before. He hurried up the first few flights, still looking up cautiously. He noticed various doors and he tried opening a few, remaining unsuccessful. ‘''She would not go away without noticing me in the middle of the night,’ Lean sighed and he walked up again, now noticing another door, while the staircase stopped going up further. From under this door, light appeared and Lean placed his hand on the handle. Pressing the handle down, the door croaked and opened slowly, allowing Lean entrance onto the roof. Lean’s mouth fell open as he saw what was in front of him. ------------------------- “Bugger,” Kamon was still in the ruined version of Hisehade City, eagerly searching for a hiding space, as a crowd of people was coming his way. Kamon could feel the empty stare coming from those people. The blood was dripping from their mouths. “Okay, this is a dream.” Kamon turned around a corner as he found himself face to face with a skeleton dragon. As he took a closer look the dragon seemed familiar to him. The dragon was made partially of stone and bones, with less flesh remaining. “Mega-Eternal-Seadragon…” Kamon had now recognized his favorite dragon and Duel Spirit, his partner in the many duels he had fought. He placed his hand on the dragon’s lower parts. He felt something, a vibration in the air, something not good. He could just duck away as the dragon fell apart. “My dragon…” Kamon looked at the remains of what once was his dragon. The remains turned to dust pretty quickly and disappeared. “Why is this shown to me?” “Because,” a soft voice came from behind him and he turned around. His mouth dropped open, he had no idea why but the person in front of him, speaking to him, was his sister Marcy. “You are the cause of this.” Around Marcy, people started appearing. Marcy was the only one that was actually normal, the rest had the empty stare that the crowd had, the rest had the bloody face. Marcy disappeared as the people came to him. “Marcy!” Kamon shouted. “Tell me! What do you mean?” There was naturally no response from anything or anyone. Kamon spread his arms to prepare and fight the people coming at him, when his eyes started drooling around. The surroundings became vague around him, there was only one face clear within the disturbed surroundings as Kamon started losing consciousness. The last he remembered was seeing the face of Merel, his death sister. ------------------------------- “Jen!” Lean ran forward as he saw the body of Jen lying on the ground, eyes closed and unconscious, knocked out by the duel against Assassino, the duel Lean had no knowledge about. He turned her over and felt for a pulse. There was one. He then looked around seeing the same circles of sticks being lit as Sara and Jen did. He smiled to Jen as he stood up and looked around, stepping through the first line of lit sticks, when he heard a hollow mysterious laughter. “Who is there?” The laughter continued as Lean moved on to the middle of the lit sticks, where apparently there was an open circle. Lean saw a duel disc lying around and he picked it up, observing it, seeing a few scratches. As he observed it, he in turn was being observed as well. Dark figures started appearing again around the roof top. Lean did not notice it until they had locked him inside the circle, leaving him alone and away from Jen. “Who are you? What do you want?” ''Be on your guard. The voice came from inside his deck. It was not King of the Skull Servants. It was a voice that brought something forth much more powerful. A spirit residing inside his deck. The dark powers around cloud my sight beyond the borders of this place, but something is going on here. “He is right,” the booming voice came over Lean as the left and a single man appeared. It was Assassino again. “Something is going on here.” “You heard that?” “Yes.” “Who are you?” “Not a friend of yours,” Assassino nodded towards Jen. “You were responsible for that?” “Yes.” “Why?” “Because it is my sworn duty to protect my master,” Assassino replied and he revealed a black duel disc. “It is my sworn duty to see the Shadow Apocalypse happening.” “The Shadow Apocalypse?” Lean looked weird at Assasino. “I don’t care, what did you do with Jen?” “She was a mice to be trampled over,” Assasino mentioned. “She was a means to lure another of you out.” “A mice to be trampled over?” Lean clamped his fist. “Never will I allow you to speak such about Jen!” He raged forward, believing to hit Assasino in the chest, however Assasino spat out of each other and reformed behind Lean, tackling him. Lean rolled over, picking up the duel disc on the ground. “That duel disc belonged to your friend there. She dueled me and she lost.” “I will not lose to you!” “We’ll see,” Assasino activated his black duel disc as his deck was auto-shuffled. Lean activated the duel disc he held as well, inserting his deck and looking at Assasino. “We’ll see if you are worthy enough.” “Quit talking, let us duel!” “Fine.” Lean – 4000 Assasino – 4000 “My turn,” Lean picked up his next card from his deck. “When I control no cards on my field, I can special summon Devil Armament – Magahr (1800/1600) to the field.” A fiendish looking warrior appeared on his field, being held in chains. His red-black mask was covering his face. “I know of its special ability.” “Good,” Lean draws an additional time. “Indeed, once per turn as Devil Armament – Magahr exists on the field, I can draw a card. When it is a Dark attribute warrior monster, it is equipped to Magahr and Magahr gains 400 attack points until the start of my next turn.” “Draw your card than.” Lean turned the card around he had drawn. It was Dark Crusader (Magahr’s ATK: 1800 -> 2200). He inserted two cards in his duel disc. “I set these two cards and end my turn. Show me your deck.” “Don’t worry, I will come at full force against you,” Assasino picked up his next card. “Activate spell card Pendulum of Darkness. When you special summoned during the previous turn, I can reduce the level of one dark attribute monster by two.” As he held up a card two stars disappeared from it. “Come forward, The Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200)!” The yellow-black fiend appeared on his side of the field. “At least our monsters are equal in power,” Lean sighed. “When a The Fiend monster exists on the field, I can special summon this card! The Fiend Excorsizer (2200/1200).” Next to the yellow-black armored fiend, another fiend appeared, with similar armor, but with crimson tints in it. “When two The Fiend monsters are on the field, I can remove The Fiend Kraken from my deck from play.” The image of a fiendish beast shortly appeared before the card was removed. “Kraken…” Lean thought. “Kraken as in that beast of Pirates of the Caribbean?” “Not exactly,” Assasino smirked. “It is more like a fiend version of it.” “It was pretty bad ass.” “Enough of this,” Assasino inserted two cards. “I set these cards and end my turn.” ---------------------------- A dim lit bar was the location of an intense duel. One of the two duelist had a Phoenix Gearfried on the field. The other duelist hadAxe Raider in attack mode and no face down cards. The duelist having the Phoenix Gearfried on the field had it equipped withLightning Blade. Duelist 1 – 1300 Duelist 2 – 400 “Phoenix Gearfried! Blazing Sword Strike!” the first duelist ordered as the armored warrior struck forward hitting the barely armored Axe Raider in the chest, destroying it, leaving only light particles left. Duelist 2 – 400 -> 0 “Hey dude, I was not serious!” “I am if you treat my sister like scum,” the first duelist replied and he turned around towards the bartender, where a slender girl was sitting with long brown hair. She smiled as he walked towards her. “No-one threatens my sister or gives her names when I am around.” “Thanks Kaito,” the girl, obviously his sister, answered and looked with disgust to the man that had lost to her brother. “So what do you want to do tonight?” “I thought we could actually stay here,” Kaito replied and he looked around. “Except for those jerks this looks like a fun pub to get a drink.” “Hey, you were the one wanting to get out of the house tonight,” the sister replied and Kaito nodded. “You wanted to do something fun. And where do we end up? In a pub, and you duel someone because they insulted me.” “You are my sister and I do not allow anyone to insult you.” At that moment the door to the bar opened and inside came Illian, Dragen and Dyllan. Illian was working on his cell phone, trying to get a signal probably. Dragen and Dyllan were more interested in the surroundings where they were. “Why exactly did you want to go here?” asked Dyllan Dragen. “This used to be the place I met up with a friend of mine.” “And where he tried taking out Julia numerous times,” Illian filled in and Dragen shot him a look. “Without success by the way.” “No really,” Dragen continued. “If my friend knows something about this and he feels like he needs to meet me, knowing I am around, he will come here.” “What should be going on?” Kaito had listened in on the conversation, having turned his back on his sister for a second. “Who may you be?” asked Dyllan. “Kaito, you can call me Kaito. Is something wrong?” “I am sorry about my brother,” Kaito’s sister turned around Kaito and eyed the newcomers to the bar. “He is overprotective of me, but also caring about everything happening around him.” “Don’t worry,” Dragen replied. “I know someone who has the exact same problem.” “Damn cell phone!” Illian threw the cell phone against the nearby wall. “Ouch,” the sister stood up, picking up the cell phone. “That is probably not the best thing to do.” “So it has something to do with the cell phone?” Kaito questioned Dragen. “Cell reception,” Dyllan spoke before Dragen could. “Everything seems to be down qua communication.” “No it is not,” the bartender spoke and he turned on the TV, showing the regular news broadcasts that would come over the TV at this hour. “Must have been local.” “Then why does my cell phone have no reception?” “Bad cell phone I suppose?” the bartender asked Illian, who seemed frustrated. “Here a drink for all of you. On the house.” ------------------------------- Lean – 4000 Assasino – 4000 “My turn,” Lean picks up his next card as the stats of Devil Armament – Magahr dropped back to the original values (ATK: 2200 -> 1800). “Dark Crusader is returned to my hand.” “Activate face down card,” Assasino pointed to his left card. “Devil’s Torture. Now each time when a card is activated, you lose 200 life points. When a monster is summoned that monster loses 300 attack points.” “I summon Iron Guard Knight (1500/1200 / ATK: 1500 -> 1200) to the field.” The Devil’s Torture trap card hit the newly appeared knight in shining blue armor. “Effect activates, I can add one equip spell card from my deck to my hand.” He searched his deck and picked a card. Lean – 4000 -> 3800 “So it counts for monster effects as well?” “Yes.” “Devil Armament – Magahr activate!” Lean ordered as his fiendish warrior dropped a sphere on the ground. “I draw a card.” He revealed it to be Dark Sphere Master, a dark attribute warrior monster (ATK: 1800 -> 2200), while he placed the card in his spell/trap card zone. Lean – 3800 -> 3600 “Activate trap card,” Assasino flipped up his card. “Mask of Restrict. Now neither player can Tribute Summon under any conditions.” ‘''And with the monsters he has used so far, he did not require tributes. This guy is good. Magahr does need support, but I am unable to hand him that yet,’ Lean pondered about his choices. “I end my turn.” “My turn then again,” Assasino picked his next card up. “I think it is time to get rid of your Devil Armament – Magahr. I equip The Fiend Megacyber with Assault Armor. This increases the power of my Megacyber by 300 (ATK: 2200 -> 2500). Now I use my Excorsizer’s effect to remove the top card from play and if it is a monster I can special summon a copy to the field.” He revealed the card on top of his deck, Skull Knight 2. “Skull Knight 2? Seriously?” “Come forward, Skull Knight 2 (1200/800)!” The smaller skull armored warrior appeared racing his pirate sword-like weapon. “NowThe Fiend Megacyber, attack his Devil Armament – Magahr!” “I am afraid I will have to intercept here,” Lean’s trap card flew up, repelling the attack with a reflective barrier around his field. “Mirror Force!” Lean – 3600 -> 3400 “Oh boy,” Assasino looked scared as his attack was repelled and his Fiend Megacyber and Fiend Excorsizer was destroyed. The smoke didn’t clear yet, but Lean had a pretty good idea what was behind the smoke. “And now you have no monsters…” “I tend to disagree on that.” From the smoke, tentacles appeared and a massive beast came from the crater where Megacyber and Excorsizer stood. Its mouth opened to reveal endless rows of tooth. “What is that? You did not activate a card!” “Correct, I had nothing on my field.” The smoke cleared and Assasino became visible. “I did have a monster in my Removed from Play pile, The Fiend Kraken (1200/2200). When two The Fiend monsters are destroyed, I can Special Summon it to the field.” “Whatever. Your monster is not strong enough.” “When The Fiend Kraken is summoned this way, its attack power doubles (ATK: 1200 -> 2400). Now since it is still my Battle Phase, The Fiend Kraken, attack!” Assasino ordered as the tentacles pulled the Devil Armament – Magahr to him and inside the humongous mouth of the beast. Lean – 3400 -> 3200 “I equip my The Fiend Kraken with Fairy Meteor Crush and end my turn.” Assasino looked to Lean’s deck. ‘''I know what you are hiding in there. King of the Skull Servants and the Wolf Lord. I will not let it get that far.’ ‘''Darn it. Even if I play a monster in defense mode, he will still deal damage to me thanks to that equip spell.’ Lean pulled a new card. “I summon Dark Crusader (1600/200) in attack mode. Even though it cannot yet stand up against your Kraken. Next I send two of my Skull Servants to the graveyard to increase Dark Crusader’s power by 800 (ATK: 1600 -> 2400).” “Equality in power,” Assasino mentioned. “Fair you are, but strong?” “I know I lose life points due to Devil’s Torture.” Lean – 3200 -> 2800 “Activate trap card, Call Of The Haunted,” Lean activated his other face down card. “Return to me, Devil Armament – Magahr!” The chained warrior returned to his side of the field, facing Assasino again. “Now activate ability, by drawing one card, if it is a dark attribute warrior monster, Magahr gains 400 attack points.” Lean – 2800 -> 2400 “Draw your pathetic card.” “My deck has no pathetic cards,” Lean draws a card and widens his eye. “And I’ll proof it to you. The card I have just drawn.” He turned it around, showing Assasino which card he had drawn, Zen-Aku the Wolf Lord! “Your most powerful card…” “And it is in my hand next turn.” “Not if I destroy your Magahr again.” “You won’t destroy Magahr again,” Lean showed another card. “Activate spell card, Dark Sun. Now I can tribute one monster on my field and special summon one dark attribute warrior monster from my deck of the same level.” Magahr disappeared and a new warrior took the field, one with blackened armor. “Since this card is tributed my Zen-Aku gets send to the graveyard.” Lean – 2400 -> 2200 “I know that card…” “Dark General Freed (2300/1700)!” The general raised its blade. “First it cannot be destroyed by spell cards that target it. Next up,Pot of Greed, drawing two additional cards. Now I set this card face down and equip Dark General Freed with my Sword of Deep-Seated, increasing its power by 500 (ATK: 2300 -> 2800). Now Dark General Freed, destroy his The Fiend Kraken!” Lean – 2200 -> 1800 Assasino – 4000 -> 3400 “Now I end my turn.” “Draw card!” “Activate face down card, Will of Darkness. This card acquires one Darkness-Counter every turn.” Lean – 1800 -> 1600 “I tribute my Devil’s Torture,” Assasino revealed and pulled his trap card from his duel disc. “And activate Mind’s Crest. Next activate continuous spell card Mind’s Torture. Roll dice!” His dice came out on a three. “I deal you 300 points of damage, but thanks to Mind’s Crest, that will be 600.” Lean – 1600 -> 1000 “Now I remove my Pendulum of Darkness from play, to special summon my The Fiend Kraken back in defense mode.” Assasino looked at his hand. “I could very well mess you up right now right here, but I think I will look and see how you bring yourself down next turn.” “That means…” “I end my turn.” Lean – 1000 Assasino – 3400 ---------------------------------- Kamon woke up in his room, sweating all over the place. He sat up straight in his bed, seeing how Sara had fallen asleep on the couch. He smiled standing up and putting on a shirt. Walking out of the bedroom, he moved to Sara and saw that the television was on, showing some newscast. “Earlier tonight we got several reports that people suddenly lost their electricity, but at other points in the city nothing was wrong,” the news reporters was standing on a terrace overlooking the city. “The mayor of Hisehade City has yet to confirm if it has been sorted out.” Turning off the television, Kamon thought it was pretty hot in the room and decided to catch some fresh air before turning to bed again. Going to the door, he found out the door was locked and Kamon turned around to see where Sara had left the keycard. Obviously he did not want to wake her up, so he searched her jacket. He found the key card, and he went over to the door, sliding it through the electronic lock. He opened the door, there was the hallway behind the door. He decided to go downstairs as he wanted to get fresh air. He had what he had heard on the television in the back of his head, but did not pay much attention to it. He walked down the first flights of the stairs, seeing no-one in the lobby. There were no lights on except for some security lights. Kamon was still haunted by the images from his dream. Unlike other dreams he has, this one he remembers very clearly. The last image before he woke up was the most disturbing to him, the image of his death sister, his sister who dropped out of a tree. But it was a dream, not more no less. “It is freezing,” Kamon shuddered while walking out of the door. “In this time of the year? Someone must have asked the wrong gods.” He saw a hotdog stand further in the street, it was abandoned, but Kamon went over there, finding the generator was still giving out heat. Assuming the owner would return soon, Kamon stood there, checking his phone. He did not expect to be called, but his eyes went from the far end of the street to the other end to his phone again, until it finally rings. “Yeah, it’s Kamon.” Kamon listened to the phone. The voice on the other side was speaking quick and very anxious. “Whoah, calm down,” Kamon spoke swiftly into the phone. “Electricity went death? When? And only where you were?” There was a short silence and Kamon nodded and the man began to speak again “Yes, I know where that is,” Kamon agreed. “But I cannot leave Sara alone.” He listened again. “Very well, I will be there in ten minutes, but you better be sure about this.” ------------------------------- Lean – 1000 Assasino – 3400 “I draw,” Lean picked a new card from his deck. “Activate spell card Heavy Storm. I destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.” As Devil’s Torture was no longer on the field, he did not have to care for the life points he lost. “Mind’s Crest and Mind’s Torture…” “Now activate Monster Reincarnation. This card allows me to send a card to the graveyard and return one monster from my graveyard to my hand.” Assasino was quiet sure to what card Lean would pick from the graveyard. “Activate spell card Shrouds of Dark Magic…” “That card…” Assasino saw the possibilities of what Lean could do. “The Wolf Lord…” “Exactly, by paying half of my life points…” Lean – 1000 -> 500 “… I can special summon 1 Dark Attribute monster from my graveyard or hand. Come out, Zen-Aku the Wolf Lord (?/?)!” The wolf warrior appeared from the shrouds having appeared on the field. His black leather armor reflected the moonlight. He had one large horn on his nose and one large sword on his back. “Zen-Aku gains attack and defense points equal to the life points or changes therein (?/? -> 500/500). However that is not all as I equip Zen-Aku with my Mage Power spell card, increasing its power by 500 for every spell or trap card I control. (ATK: 500 -> 1000). Now I set this card face down (Zen-Aku ATK: 1000 -> 1500) and end my turn.” ‘''No attack… curious what he has face down than,’ Assasino wonders what Lean is planning as he looks over to his own cards. The Fiend Kraken was resting on his field. ‘''Of course, I can trigger his trap and then play this.’ “I switch my The Fiend Kraken to attack mode and then play my Devil’s Storm spell card. By giving you 500 life points (Zen-Aku ATK/DEF: 1500/1500 -> 2000/2000) I can destroy one card on the field. I destroy your Mage Power (Zen-Aku ATK = 2000 -> 1000). Now The Fiend Kraken! Destroy his Zen-Aku!” Assasino urged his Kraken monster to destroy the Wolf Lord, however as expected Lean’s card activated. Lean – 1000 -> 500 “Sakuretsu Armor!” Lean countered and looked bright. “When a monster of you attacks, I can destroy it!” The Fiend Kraken blew up, splattering its remains throughout the area. “Second effect of Devil’s Storm activates! By removing it from play, I can Special Summon one monster from my hand with 1000 less attack points. Come out! Chthonian Breaker (1900/1200 -> 900/1200). Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can deal you 500 points of damage!” Assasino looked at his new monster, which was a mishmash of humanoid and devilish flesh and one large eye. Most of the flesh was covered by the thick armor of the monster. “I end my turn.” ‘''Why should he leave his Chthonian Breaker defenseless?’ Lean was unsure what to do, but he could overpower the Chthonian Breaker with ease. “Summon Power Supplier (400/400). Once per turn I can increase the attack power of one monster by 400 (Zen-Aku ATK: 1000 -> 1400).” “It is far to less to deal serious damage.” “You forgot about my Wolf Lord’s effect. I now activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, gaining 1000 life points and Zen-Aku another 1000 attack and defense points (ATK/DEF = 1400/1000 -> 2400/2000). Now Zen-Aku! Attack his Chthonian Breaker! Destroy it!” Assasino – 3400 -> 1900 “Yes, next turn I will win!” “Not exactly…” Lean – 1500 -> 0 “What?” “I knew you would do such a thing so that is why I summoned Chthonian Breaker to the field. When it is destroyed, you lose the same damage as I do from that attack. Powering up your Zen-Aku was not clever, not with this instance.” Assasino deactivated his duel disc as Lean realized his mistake. “Oh no,” Lean dropped on the ground, suddenly feeling the after effects of the duel and of the loss. As Zen-Aku’s spirit appeared next to Lean, he drew his blade and flute. His glowing red eyes were fixed on Assasino. “Be gone spirit…” Assasino waved his hand, but Zen-Aku would not budge as the dark powers attacked him. However being a spirit, now unable to materialize in the realm, Zen-Aku sees helplessly how Lean is dragged away by the shadowy people having stood guard around the rooftop. “The dawn of a new era is beginning,” Assasino announced as he saw how Zen-Aku disappeared. “We are moving.” To be continued… RANDOM DARK DUELIST TRIVIA: I like The Fiend Megacyber so I expanded that card with family, two more monsters and I might add even more. Also I like the Chthonian cards which is why I gave them both to Assasino. You can be sure you will see more of them in the future. I don’t know what it is, but this chapter took me too long to finish. The duel had to be done to move on with the plot, which is vague so far, I can understand that. More will become clear pretty soon. Those who did read the original Season 1 may recognize some of the old stuff from the original Season 1. Anyway when I am done with 107, 108, 109 and 110, I will take a summer break. I will not stop writing of course, but in the summer break, I will post The AniGuardian Chronicles’s first story. I plan on having this series run a while longer, which will result in several short stories, each about 5-6 chapters long. They take either place before TDDS or during TDDS. Length of these chapters may be around the length of the rewritten Season 1’s chapter length. Originally in the original season, Chapter 6 would have contained the continuation of the Sara and Jen vs Sean and Cadice duel. Cadice would have lost first, then Jen and then Sara. Sean will appear in this season as well, but not duel Sara or Jen. Sean would have betrayed Cadice by the way. See you for Chapter 107!